PERFECTION The story of the Black sisters
by dancetillyoupuke
Summary: Narcissa was the perfectionist. She abided by the rules and married Malfoy. Andromeda was the oddball. She defied the rules and ran off with a muggleborn and married for love. Bellatrix was the rebel,rules were beneath her. She loved the Dark Lord. New chapter up! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Druella Black's Guide to Perfection**

**Author's note: **

**Hey! I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first. The Black sisters were very intriguing in the books and so this fic is about them. Mostly canon. Reviews would definitely prompt fast updates. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciation even more so. **

"Stop chewing your nails, Andromeda. It's unbecoming for a lady and frankly you look disgusting", spat out the cold voice of Druella Black, sounding like a whiplash across delicate skin. Sixteen year old Andromeda Black winced and muttered an apology. She glanced furtively at the huge pendulum clock, silently willing for the gold dials to move faster.

Today was the big day. Her sister, Bellatrix-the eldest of the three daughters of Cygnus and Druella Black- was getting engaged in a lavish ceremony to her long time beau Rodolphus Lestrange. Andromeda and Narcissa, the youngest of the sisters were sitting with their mother in the grand parlor, going through the arrangements of the evening for the nth time. It was only natural- when you were a Black, your every move demanded perfection. Clumsiness and rash behavior was frowned upon and a normal person's definition of 'fun' was considered to be the grossest of crimes and yielded stiff punishment.

"Mother, Slinky hasn't ironed my party robes yet", the whiny voice of Narcissa Black broke the icy silence prevailing over the parlor. Druella, who was going through the guest list with a smug expression on her formidable face, was furious at being interrupted. "Then summon her Cissa and make the good-for-nothing twat do the job", she hissed menacingly. "And don't interrupt me again."

Narcissa scowled, her perfect face getting pinched. There was no denying to the fact that Narcissa was the most beautiful of the three sisters. Her straight, almost white blonde hair, icy grey eyes and full pink lips on her pale translucent skin made her appear like Aphrodite herself. She was the perfect daughter-obedient, submissive and sweet on the outside and possessing a cunning and manipulative mind behind the sweet demeanor. She understood the politics of the social circle, the ways of the pureblood society and conducted herself with admirable grace. At only the delicate age of fourteen, she was already the belle of the society, with men-both young and old- fawning over her, trying to win her affections, which she had set aside for one particular man- Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoys were a well known pureblood family with a high social status, rivaling that of the Blacks. Druella couldn't get more pleased. Lucius Malfoy was the sole heir to his father's fortune and family name. Such a match could only have been 'made in heaven'.

Andromeda-the middle sister-the one who was reprimanded was chewing her nails was just as pretty. One might think that the constant inbreeding due to marriage to cousins would mar the Blacks' beauty but their aristocratic looks held strong and striking, turning heads everywhere. Andromeda wasn't Aphrodite like Narcissa but she was no less magnificent. Her glossy black hair fell in curls to her waist, her chocolate brown eyes blazing like molten cocoa and her olive toned skin as smooth as the silk she wore. She was in a sharp contrast to Narcissa's icy beauty. While Cissa's beauty dimmed everyone in comparison, Andromeda's warm aura beautified everything with its brilliance.

"Cissy", Druella's voice echoed across the enormous room. "Call Bella", she said. "It's time to get ready for the party. You too, Meda", she looked at Andromeda who was lost in a novel. "Get your nose out of that trash. It's going to serve you no good. For goodness sake's get ready and do find yourself an eligible man. You are sixteen and unattached. Merlin knows you will remain a spinster for the rest of your miserable life if you go on like this", she huffed and marched out of the room.

Meda sighed. This was routine. She was constantly pestered to find herself a nice pureblood man, her future groom, as soon as possible. It wasn't as if men didn't want her. She could have them drooling at her feet at her whim but there wasn't anybody that she particularly liked. Her favorite Uncle Alphard had told her, "Marriage is the sacred union of two souls, not some business contract. If you marry at all, marry for love." Somehow Meda hadn't found her 'love' yet.

"Merlin Meda!" Cissy exclaimed. "Mother's right. Guys fawn over you and you hardly notice. If I hadn't seen you salivating over Roderick Lockhart's picture, I could've sworn that you were a queer", Narcissa sniggered. Meda laughed and shoved her sister playfully. "I'd rather snog girls than look twice at Malfoy", she shot back, snickering as Cissa's eyes narrowed.

Narcissa's retort was cut off by a loud bang as the parlor door was slammed open and Bellatrix strode inside, her black robes billowing behind her, cheeks flushed and hair mussed.

Bella Black was….something else. She had a dangerous kind of a beauty-the fatal kind-that made her seem even more glorious than Narcissa. Her thick black hair, fell straight to the middle of her back, her heavily lidded eyes that could seem hopelessly bored in one instance and dangerously mad in the next, glinted in the soft light. She was rash and confident, arrogant and merciless. There were very few witches and wizards who could match her in a duel. She was powerful and she knew it and she didn't hesitate to exercise that power to get what she wanted. Unlike Cissa, she didn't hide behind a mask of demureness and vulnerability but spoke her mind. This power and arrogance made her even more breathtaking than her sisters.

"Where in the name of Merlin's most baggy shorts are you coming from?" Cissa asked, curiously taking in her disheveled state. Meda looked on, having a fair idea about her sister's endeavors. Bella gave a lopsided smile, her full lips curving into half a smirk. "I'd gone to meet Rod of course", she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cissa gasped dramatically and Meda grinned, her suspicions confirmed.

"It's no way for a lady to behave!" Cissa admonished her.

Bella snorted in the most unladylike manner and flipped her off rudely. "_Couldn't care less_" she said, emphasizing each word separately. Meda laughed.

Bella was the rebel of the family. She refused to follow the carefully set rules by Druella Black-they were so beneath her. Being the perfect lady was the last thing she desired but strangely this heightened her appeal even more. Bella was undoubtedly the jewel of the family-the son that Cygnus had so desperately craved and never had- the one who had never followed Druella Black's guide to womanhood but had won the battle for dominance nevertheless. Narcissa was the pretty little perfectionist and sweet Andromeda was the oddball, never quite fitting but always striving to live up to her mother's insanely high expectations.

**So that was the first chapter- just sort of an introduction to the epic story ahead. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Parties and Inititations**

**Author's note: **

**Thanks for reviewing to all those who did. This chapter's quite long. The first couple of chapters are a bit descriptive but the plot gains momentum after that.**

"Slinky, you prat! You pulled out a lump of my hair because of your damned clumsiness!" yelled an irate Narcissa and a tiny table cloth clad elf squeaked in apology. "Slinky is sorry mistress. I is just braiding it like you wanted to miss", the poor elf squeaked in terror.

Andromeda who was done dressing up sighed and went to help her sister and relieve the unfortunate elf of her misery.

"Slinky, you go and see if Bella is done", she said to the tiny creature who bowed and hurried off.

Narcissa relaxed against her sister's gentle hands and closed her eyes. "Have you heard Meda?" she asked suddenly, pulling her dreamy sister out of her reverie.

Meda frowned. Gossip- it was what Narcissa did best. "What about?" she played along, fully expecting her to rant about some girl's disgraceful behavior at some recent party or some dramatic breakup of a fellow Slytherin.

But when the answer came, it was out of syllabus. Cissa smirked and whispered melodramatically. "Rabastan Lestrange is going to be there, Meda". Andromeda's chocolate brown eyes widened. Rabastan? Rodolphus's wild brother?

A lot of people were surprised when it was announced that the Black's eldest daughter was going to marry the Lestrange's youngest son. The younger son never got as much glory, power and inheritance as the elder one did and somehow, Bella Black choosing the weaker horse didn't seem quite so right. But then again, Rodolphus's elder brother Rabastan was a wild, untamable spirit. He had a reputation for being ruthless, an incorrigible womanizer-it was rumored that no girl was safe in his company. He was rashly handsome like his younger brother as he had inherited the same aristocratic looks that most pureblood wizards had and could be incredibly charming when he wanted to be, making unsuspecting girls fall to his feet effortlessly.

It had been a while since he was seen at some social gathering, which was strange, since he was the life and soul of a good party. It was rumored that he had been dealing with a group of powerful dark wizards in France. Nevertheless, his absence had most mothers breathing a bit more freely for their daughters.

"Rabastan? How do you know, Cissa?" Andromeda asked her, completely dumbfounded.

"Bella told me", she said smugly, reveling in the fact that Bella had chosen to share this piece of information with her and left Meda out of the loop. "Oh Meda! Isn't it wonderful?" she gushed on. "I mean Lucius is gorgeous but Rabastan is in a completely different league", Cissa giggled and Meda rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Malfoy would be thrilled to hear that", she said sarcastically.

"Don't be mean", Cissa scowled.

"Don't make that face Cissa. It's unbecoming. It makes you look vilely ugly", Meda teased her in an uncanny imitation of Druella's voice and ducked as Cissa threw a pillow at her head.

That was when Bella, looking resplendent in wine red robes with a plunging neckline and a bold backless style strolled into the room. "All ready?" she asked. "The Banshee is calling us downstairs", she said, the Banshee being their mother. Meda nodded and quickly finished braiding Cissa's hair and the sisters hurried downstairs, arm in arm.

The Black Manor was decorated elegantly for the occasion. Gigantic chandeliers hung from the polished ceilings and large tables lined the white walls, laden with the most sumptuous dishes imaginable. The Black's were very popular for their balls and parties. The guest list that Druella Black had been pondering over so enthusiastically earlier was an admirable one. All the well known pureblood families were there- the Malfoys, Carrows, Notts, Greengrasses, Wilkeses and the Dolohovs among others.

"Andy!" an enthusiastic voice carried over the soft music and Andromeda turned to find her ten year old cousin Sirius running towards her, his younger brother Regulus in tow. Meda smiled and hugged him and winked at Regulus, who smiled shyly back. Sirius was so much like Bella that it astounded her. He was constantly at odds with his mother, her aunt Walburga- a tall, cold lady, with eyes as sharp as a vulture and maliciousness even more so. Sirius and his brother were dressed up smartly in black suits for the occasion, their mops of the trademark Black hair neatly brushed back from their foreheads.

"Andy, you look awesome", Sirius grinned at her and extended an arm towards her. "May I have the honor of having the first dance with the gorgeous lady?" he asked and Meda giggled. He was too cute.

"Meda, you really need to improve your standards. Sirius I ask you?" Bella teased her, raising a sharp eyebrow at her favorite cousin, who stuck his tongue out at her. Cissa excused herself and went to look for Malfoy and Bella scanned the hall for her fiancé Rodolphus.

"Bella!" he greeted her with a swift kiss on her cheek. Bella waved him off, her eyes on the man beside Rodolphus. "Rab, you're back", she breathed, taking in his sunken appearance.

Rabastan winked at his future sister in law. He had grown thin and look positively disheveled, his thick black hair falling untidily in his sunken eyes. Bella thought it made him look even more dangerous.

"Bellatrix! You look gorgeous", he kissed her politely on her hand.

"How did it go in France?" Bella asked him impatiently, a frantic gleam in her dark eyes.

Rabastan laughed and looked at his brother. "Always the eager, impatient one, Bella. Later", he promised and grinned as her eyes narrowed. Rodolphus laid a calming hand on her shoulder, well aware of her quick temper and her eyes cleared. She nodded and gestured towards the dance floor. He grinned and took her outstretched hand.

"Will _he _be here tonight?" she whispered at him as they revolved in tune with the music. Rodolphus nodded. "He expects us to meet him after the party. There is going to be another initiation." Bella's eyes widened.

"Who?"

"Antonin Dolohov and Casper Wilkes", he replied.

She scoffed, apparently unhappy. "They're worthless. Dolohov is the size of a troll with a head as thick as one and body odor even worse than a whole horde of them. Wilkes is too soft, a right pansy now that I think about it", she said and Rodolphus had to laugh.

"Not everybody has your fire, my chimera."

Her eyes flashed. "Just because I'm going to marry you, doesn't mean you refer to me as your property Lestrange".

Rodolphus wasn't the least bit intimidated. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "But that's exactly what you are, Bella. Mine", he declared, nuzzling her neck and waiting for her to explode.

"Say that once more Lestrange and I'll hex your balls off and you'll be without a bride for the rest of your pathetic life", she threatened him.

"As if you could ever match me in a duel", he replied silkily, grinning against her neck.

Bellatrix stiffened. "You and me, one on one, wizard's duel, right after the meeting", she hissed.

"Deal", he promised and spun his to-be bride around as the music changed.

Meda had danced with Sirius twice before she spotted Titus Greengrass, her best friend, waving to her from across the room. She pecked her cousin on the cheek and excused herself politely. "Titus", she greeted her friend and gave him a one armed hug.

"Andy! Look at you!" he exclaimed. "You can actually look pretty once in a while!"

Meda rolled her eyes. "At least that happens to me once in a blue moon. But you my unfortunate friend are permanently ugly", she retorted.

"Ouch!" he grinned. "That's going to leave a huge scar on my psyche".

Andromeda laughed. Out of all her fellow Slytherins, she liked Titus best. He wasn't as prejudiced and overbearing as the rest of them and she genuinely enjoyed his company.

Druella had immediately labeled him as potential marriage material but Meda quickly scrapped that idea. He was her friend and it was going to remain that way.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Cygnus' slightly hoarse voice boomed across the hall. "Tonight, I'm pleased to announce the union of two great families. I'm proud to announce my eldest daughter Bellatrix's engagement to Arrakis Lestrange's youngest son, Rodolphus."

A storm of applause broke out and Rodolphus gave Bella a chaste kiss on her cheek and bowed to the audience. Bellatrix, on the other hand, stood ramrod straight, shooting Rodolphus a scathing look as he smirked at her.

**[page break]**

Seven people, one of them a beautiful woman, gathered in the East Hall of the majestic Black Manor after the Blacks' engagement party, waiting for their most esteemed guest to arrive. Rabastan stood near the bookcases, examining the enormous leather bound volumes with interest. Bellatrix stood near the fireplace with her back promptly turned on her fiancé, who was chatting to Dolohov and Wilkes. Another young wizard-Augustus Rookwood- the newly appointed unspeakable of the Dept of Mysteries stood in one corner, talking to their foreign guest, Igor Karkaroff.

Suddenly the large oak door opened and a hooded figure swept in, bringing in the cold draught from outside. His arrival caused a sudden change in the amiable atmosphere. Conversations ceased and the seven people fell to their knees, heads bowed in reverence. The person removed his hood with long, bony fingers to reveal a startlingly pale face, highlighted by high cheekbones. It had once been a very handsome face which was now ruined by a pair of merciless blood red eyes, staring at the kneeling people before him. His thin lips twisted into a lopsided smile- a cold twisted thing that could chill the bravest man to the bone.

"My faithful friends, my death eaters", he greeted them in a low, dangerous voice. "My Lord", they murmured back. "Rise", he commanded them and one by one, all of them rose and formed a circle around their Lord. He looked at the newly engaged couple- Rodolphus and Bellatrix- his eyes lingering on Bella for a split second longer. "My heartiest congratulations on the fine match you've made", he said. Bella bowed her head, her black eyes shining with devotion. Rodolphus inclined his head respectfully. The man then turned to Rabastan, carefully appraising him. "Excellent work in France, Rabastan. You've proved to be extremely worthy and I expect you to continue to serve me diligently in future. Same goes for your brother and his pretty bride".

Rabastan smiled and bowed respectfully. "I'm honored, my Lord". Bellatrix looked extremely jealous and more than a little disdainful at being called 'pretty'. Her hand twitched as if she couldn't wait to prove that Rabastan was nothing compared to her. This movement wasn't gone unnoticed by the man and he said in a soothing voice, "Patience, lovely Bella. You'll have your kill too." Bellatrix immediately relaxed.

Next, he congratulated Rookwood on his appointment at the Ministry. "You'll make an excellent spy", he mused to himself. Igor Karkaroff was greeted by a lopsided smirk. Finally the man turned his cold, red eyes on the two men left in the circle. "Dolohov and Wilkes", he greeted them. "Do you understand the importance of being here?"

"Of course, my Lord", they murmured back. "I value loyalty and bravery", he told them. "Lies and betrayal will not be tolerated. This is the highest honor you can get and since I'm spending my precious time on your initiation, I expect the best returns."

The two men bowed their heads as the man took out his wand. He flicked his wand and the two men yelled from the sudden, hot, blinding pain in their arms. They writhed on the ground while Bella looked at them scornfully. She hadn't screamed that pitifully at her initiation, she thought scathingly, feeling a kind of a vindictive pleasure at seeing the two men suffer.

Finally, with another flick of his wand, the pain ended and the two men gazed in wonder at the black skull now carved on their forearms. They rose from the fetal position they had curled into and kneeled before their new master. The others followed suit and the man brandishing the wand laughed- a high, cruel, mirthless laugh.

Lord Voldemort welcomed his new followers to his sacred cause. "Welcome, my new death eaters".

**That was the second chapter. Another introductory chapter. Review and make my day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Unexpected**

**A/N: Another chapter. This one focuses on Andromeda- her first meeting with Ted. Read and Review! It's Andromeda's seventh year, Sirius' first and Narcissa's fifth.**

To the muggles flooding the King's Cross station, the large group of eccentrically dressed people carrying owls and toads meant nothing more than a bunch of weirdoes experimenting wildly with clothes and having a strange taste of pets. But the Blacks never bothered dressing up like muggles to look inconspicuous. It was an insult to their lineage.

Andromeda and Narcissa leaned casually against the barrier between platforms nine and ten and promptly vanished a second later, only to reappear at platform nine and three quarters to see the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Engine billowing steam in front of them. Narcissa spotted her best friends Lara Simmons- a snobby girl with a face like a pug- and Sarah Wilkes- the goat faced sister of Casper Wilkes, and immediately rushed off to join them, dragging her heavy trunk along with her. It was astounding to see how inbreeding could spoil one's looks so drastically.

Andromeda spotted her cousin Sirius being tackled by a furious Walburga as he tried to escape the traditional Black lecture.

"Listen to me, you worthless fool! I will not have you mingling with mudbloods and blood traitors at that wretched school. If I hear about you dirtying the esteemed Black family name by your silly endeavors…" she let the threat hang.

A passing couple eyed the shrieking lady warily while she glared at them with a nasty expression on her cauliflower like face.

Andromeda decided to go and help her favorite cousin out. She assured an irate Walburga that she would take good care of her son, and the stubborn lady finally conceded reluctantly, not quite trusting Andromeda to do the job properly. Meda couldn't blame her. Sirius was so like Bella. She doubted there was anyone who could tame him. She patted Regulus sympathetically on his head as he sniffled, watching his brother, best friend and playmate being taken away from him. Sirius dutifully promised that he would write to him often and hugged him closely while Walburga tugged at Regulus's hand impatiently.

As soon as they found a compartment, Sirius took off with his trunk saying something about not being able to stand 'the snotty seventh year Slytherins'. Andromeda murmured a greeting to the other Slytherins in the compartment and left to look for Titus in the Prefect' Compartment.

He met her in the corridor, grinning quite broadly, his fair cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Meda eyed him suspiciously.

"Please don't tell me that you have been on the train for a mere ten minutes and have already been out snogging some poor girl outside the washrooms!" she said, wrinkling her nose in an exaggerated show of disgust.

Titus snorted. "I wish!" he said, sounding genuinely wistful.

Meda frowned. It_ so_ wasn't like him to be mooning after girls. It was usually the other way round. She was about to question him when she knocked to the ground as something warm and heavy collided with her.

She grabbed Titus' shirt to break her fall, dragging him along with her, as a consequence of which, they ended up on top of each other in a tangle of limbs.

"Ooofff!" Meda reeled from the shock and glanced around shaking her head and looking disconcerted. There was a bellow of merry laughter behind her and she looked around to see a tall, sandy blonde haired boy grinning embarrassedly, his curly haired friend standing in front of him with his hands outstretched.

"Five galleons to me!" he crowed. The blonde boy fished out a handful of gold coins and dropped them into his palm with a determinedly solemn expression on his face.

"Gerroff me, you _bull_! You're as heavy as an elephant woman!" Titus huffed from beneath Meda and she started, apparently having forgotten that she was still sprawled across him.

She got up and brushed herself, looking livid. She glared at the blonde boy who looked up and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. We had a bet", he supplied unnecessarily. "I bet my five galleons that I could walk properly with the shoelaces of my sneakers tied together." He laughed again. "Apparently, I was wrong. Sorry, I knocked you over".

Meda stifled a laugh. She vaguely remembered the boy from her Transfiguration class. He was the clumsy fellow who couldn't walk on a perfectly flat surface without tripping twice on his own feet.

"By the way, I'm Ted. Ted Tonks", he introduced himself, putting out a hand for her to shake and not looking at his friend who had begun shaking his head vigorously after having recognized Andromeda as Bella Black's younger sister.

Tonks? That sure wasn't some pureblood family name, Meda thought, feeling a tad disappointed. Though he clearly wasn't a Slytherin, there was something about his merry laughter and twinkling ocean blue eyes that seemed very inviting. He had to be a muggleborn, she decided and Druella's voice echoed in her head automatically.

"Mudbloods are trash! They are worthless, slimy bastards, infiltrating our world and adulterating wizarding blood. Stay away from those worms….."

Meda put on her most nasty and contemptuous expression and said haughtily, "I don't care who you are. If you ram into me again, I'll take those shoelaces out of your sneakers and shove them up your overlarge nose."

Tonks' curly haired friend looked positively alarmed, looking anywhere but at Andromeda. Meda glared at Tonks, daring him to contradict her and fully expecting him to cower in fear when he suddenly snickered.

"You're just jealous of my absolutely perfect nose, sweetheart. Because your own nostrils are too big for that snubby little thing you call a nose. But I can fully sympathize with your highness", he gave a mock bow and put an arm around his friend. "My good friend here is _almost_ as ugly as you!" With that he turned around and walked away, whistling under his breath.

Meda was struck dumb as she stared at his retreating back. How dare the mudblood be so uppity to a pureblood lady like her? She was going to strangle him with his own damn shoelaces! Titus stood behind her, trying very hard to keep his face straight. He too stared after the long haired muggleborn admiring his bravery, or rather his stupidity, given that he had irked Bellatrix Black's favorite sister.

As Titus and Meda made their way to the Prefect's compartment, Meda still ranting about innovative ways to annihilate the muggleborn-who they learnt was a Hupplepuff- they met the other prefects outside the compartment. Each house had six prefects. That year's youngest prefects, the fifth years, were none other than Narcissa's obnoxious boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy and her best friend, Lara Simmons- a fact that irked Narcissa to no end.

Malfoy looked very smug indeed, with his prefect badge pinned to his immaculate robes and his long blonde hair neatly tied into an elegant ponytail. Lara was having a hard time keeping her eyes off his well chiseled face.

That year's head boy and girl were Olivia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt. An odd pairing- as the former was a Hupplepuff and the latter a Gryffindor. They took on the roll call, welcoming the new prefects and greeting the old ones warmly with the exception of the Slytherins who glared stonily back at them.

To Meda's utmost displeasure, Ted Tonks was also one of the new prefects as last year's Hupplepuff prefect, Henry McMillan, had shifted to Beauxbatons after his father's sudden death due to a nasty bout of dragon pox.

Ted recognized her from their encounter in the corridor and ginned at her quite sweetly, apparently ready to let bygones be bygones. Meda looked at him coldly but she couldn't help but feel slightly mollified. There was nothing wrong with her nose after all. He _had _to be joking. As Shacklebolt and Bones droned on about the various head duties, Meda zoned out and then glanced around discreetly to see if she was the only one.

Apparently not. Ted Tonks was glassy eyed, his mouth slightly open and his eyelids flickered closed at regular intervals, after which he would shake himself awake, rumpling his sandy blonde hair embarrassedly.

Meda giggled and he started and looked at her, raising his eyebrows questioningly. And suddenly it struck her that she was being friendly with a mudblood. What a disgrace! She hastily turned her back on him, but not before glaring at him nastily.

Ted frowned in confusion. He had thought that she was done being cranky. He had meant it all as a harmless joke. She did have the cutest nose though, he mused to himself and shrugged. Maybe she didn't have a very good sense of humor. She _was_ a Slytherin after all.

**[Page break]**

Andromeda was only half listening to the joke that Titus was narrating at the Slytherin table. She hoped that the Sorting would begin soon. She was starving- a fact that she couldn't voice out loud. It was highly improper for a lady to say things like that. It signified loose character and poor self restraint.

After what seemed like ages to her empty growling stomach, Dumbledore finally got to his feet and raised a hand, requesting for silence. The first years were called in. They came in through the massive double doors, taking in their surroundings with awed expression on their faces. Meda smiled as she remembered her own sorting. She had been totally gob smacked by the gigantic hall, the crystal chandeliers, floating candles and the enchanted ceiling, although she had grown up listening to stories about them. She spotted Sirius at the back of the queue, walking with a scrawny, messy haired boy with spectacles, talking animatedly to his new friend.

Sirius was one of the first people to be called. He walked to the stool with the haughtily elegant gait that was a trademark amongst the Blacks. Never show that you're nervous in public. The crowd would bury you alive. He flashed an alluring smile at McGonagall, who raised a sharp eyebrow at him. The hat took a long time deciding over him and he grew increasingly pale by the second.

Finally it shouted out loud. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Usually the sorting of a student was accompanied by loud cheers from the respective house table but it grew deathly quiet before a wave of hushed whispers broke out across the hall. Meda was looking at him in shock, her mouth slightly open. Orion and Walburga could deal with Ravenclaw but Gryffindor and Slytherin had an age old rivalry. They would kill him for this. For the first time that evening, Sirius looked highly disconcerted. He kept sitting on the stool, unsure of what to do next. It was then that the messy haired boy he had been standing with earlier let out wolf whistle. "Bravo, mate!" he shouted at Sirius and started clapping. The other Gryffindors joined in enthusiastically, welcoming their new housemate. Sirius smiled in relief and winked at the boy before running off to join the Gryffindor table. He looked towards the Slytherin table- that was still silenced from the shock of a Black getting sorted into their rival house- and waved cheekily and smiled at Andromeda, who smiled uncertainly back. The Gryffindors laughed in approval and patted him on the back, welcoming the pureblood rebel to their house.

**Hope you liked this one! Reviews are love! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Monster in Law?**

**A/N: This one's kind of a filler- to give you guys some insight into Bella and Rodolphus' relationship. Read and Review!**

Bellatrix Black hated a lot of things- mudbloods, cowards, spineless men, simpering women, and the list was endless. The order varied according to her mood, whim and temper. On that particular Saturday morning, a lunch date with her to-be mother in law topped the list.

As Slinky and Skye fussed over her hair, Druella kept on a constant stream of warnings, giving her tips on proper behavior and telling her about the ideal ways to charm her nasty mother in law. Irritated by the elves' spindly fingers in her hair and her mother's pathetic monologue, Bellatrix grew redder in face by the passing minute until she finally snapped.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled dangerously, her wand pointing at the elves' throats and her tunnel like eyes narrowing menacingly at her mother. Druella paused in mid sentence to glare at Bella with disdain.

"This is exactly the kind of behavior I'm asking you to avoid", she said icily. "This kind of insolence and shameful loss of temper would only work against you. The last thing I need is for Rodolphus to figure out what a rash girl you are and break off the marriage."

Bella snorted inelegantly as the very idea of Rodolphus rejecting her seemed ridiculous. If her ever got on her wrong side he knew she would ensure and early and extremely painful death for him, especially now that she was quite high in the Dark Lord's favor.

She dismissed the elves cowering behind her wand and stated casually, "Rodolphus likes his women wild. Trust me when I tell you that I know for sure." With that she swept out of the room, smirking at the appalled expression on her mother's wrinkled face.

The past week had been quite taxing. Druella and Cygnus had got a letter from a distraught Walburga informing them about Sirius' 'misplaced sorting'. Bellatrix had been unable to believe that her favorite cousin had been sorted into the house of mudbloods and blood traitors. She looked forward to having a talk with him when he got home. The last thing she needed was him consorting with the trashy Gryffindors. She had to make sure he knew where his loyalties lied. Both Walburga and Druella had sent him howlers, cursing him for besmirching the Black family name, though Bella doubted that their shrieks had penetrated through his thick skin. Loyal or not, Sirius loved irritating his dearest mother until she lost all dignity and composure and chased him around the enormous Black Manor, a hairbrush in her bony hands.

Another significant event of the week had been another initiation- that of Theodore Nott and Devin Crabbe. Bellatrix did not trust the spineless bastards- they were certainly not worthy of the Dark Lord's favor. She had not hesitated to voice her opinions in front of her Lord- an unwise decision that had earned her numerous bruises because of the Cruciactus Curse. Lord Voldemort disliked having his decisions contested, even by his favorite death eater. Rodolphus had been furious, very narrowly restraining himself from torturing her too.

But Bellatrix possessed the kind of stubbornness that could put a dumb mule to shame. She maintained her opinion and had attacked an irate Rodolphus in a dangerous burst of temper for disagreeing with her and left him with a huge bruise on his shoulder and a large gash on his arm. Rodolphus was a powerful wizard but no one could match Bella's wand when she flew into a temper.

As she made her way downstairs, she heard Rodolphus talking to Cygnus and Abraxas, Lucius Malfoy's elderly father. She inclined her head at the two men, not bothering to courtesy and averted her gaze from Lestrange as if he smelled of rotten eggs. Malfoy's eyebrows disappeared in his white blonde hair at her impertinence while Cygnus sighed, well used to Bella's rude ways. Rodolphus grinned indulgently at her, like an exasperated adult would at a whimpering child and took leave from Cygnus and Abraxas, grasping Bella's arm and steering her outside.

As soon as they were out of the house she pulled her arm out of his grip.

"I don't see why this luncheon is necessary. It's an utter waste of your mother's and infinitely worse, _my_ time."

"We are about to be man and wife in a few months and you will do as told", Rodolphus retorted, his voice taking on a dangerous edge.

Bellatrix raised a sharp eyebrow at her fiancé. "I'm not a house elf, dearest future husband and it'd be better for you if you stop treating me like one", she hissed back and squeezed his injured arm to remind him of her capabilities.

It was a mark of his strength that he didn't even flinch. He just stared at her, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Lapse of judgment on my part,_ sweet_ Bella", he agreed. "But I'm a fast learner and I don't make the same mistake twice."

Her eyes flashed at the emphasis he put on sweet and her hand twitched towards her wand, longing to show him just how _sugary sweet_ she could be.

"Let me tell you this, my chimera", he continued. "My shoulder hurts like hell right now and I have every inclination to double every bruise you gave me on your worthless hide. Also, the Dark Lord was displeased by your utter insolence at the initiation the other night and it would require just one word from me for him to leave you out of the next major assignment. So today will your testing day, Bella. Behave properly at the luncheon and I will let bygones be bygones or else…" he trailed off and smirked as her eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare", she hissed.

"Try me", he shot back, a challenging grin on his face.

Bella raised her hand to claw his insolent eyes out of their sockets and Rodolphus instantly grabbed her arms in a death grip, ramming her against the wall and captured her lips with his.

Bella gasped. Her back hurt. That was going to leave a bruise. She wriggled, kicked and thrashed against Rodolphus' vice like grip but to no avail. He took her mouth hungrily, kissing her passionately and thoroughly. He forced open her mouth and groaned slightly as her tongue battled with his. Bellatrix stopped fighting then, throwing herself into the kiss with a little too much enthusiasm. His hands fisted in his thick black locks, pulling at his scalp, her legs wrapping around his waist as his calloused hands roamed wanderingly under her dress. She moaned in ecstasy as his hands squeezed her neck painfully, the pain fuelling her passion.

Finally he pulled back, panting heavily to look at a now disheveled Bellatrix, his eyes darker than ever with lust and breathing heavy due to lack of oxygen. Bella's immaculate dress was now wrinkled, her carefully styled hair scattered wildly over her flushed face and her lips were swollen from all the kissing. Her arms throbbed where Rodolphus had held her too tight, the bruise already turning purple and her back felt more than just a little painful. He traced the bruises thoughtfully, a little smirk on his freshly kissed lips.

"An eye for an eye", he said and Bella couldn't control a grin at his way of getting her back for his injuries, the wanker. He grinned as well; taking in Bella's disheveled appearance approvingly.

"I do like my women wild", he agreed and bent down to kiss her again.

**[page break]**

Their little excursion made them a good twenty minutes late for lunch. Bellatrix hastily charmed her dress smooth and fixed her tangled hair wile Rodolphus conjured a wrap to cover her bruises. They both agreed that that nothing could be done with their chapped and swollen lips and they quickly made their way to the Lestrange Mansion, arm in arm, all enmity forgotten.

They were greeted by a bowing house elf who took their coats- Bella refused to give up her wrap- and made their way to the dining hall, where Rabastan and his mother waited.

Ramona Lestrange was an elderly lady. After having borne two strong sons and being the perfect wife for almost forty years of marriage, she was an idol for most young pureblood women. Not Bellatrix of course; Bella thought of her as 'an old, cranky, spiteful woman who didn't have enough brains to fill an eggcup'. She was seated at the head of the long table to fill in for Arrakis' absence, a frown upon her delicate aristocratic features as she greeted the latecomers.

"You're late", she told Rodolphus, who pulled a suitably ashamed expression. Bella scoffed. Talk about being too obvious, she thought.

"Forgive me, mother. It was not my intention to keep you waiting, but I got engrossed in an interesting conversation with Cygnus and Abraxas, and Bella too took her time getting dressed up."

Bellatrix frowned inwardly at how smoothly he had transferred all the blame on her. She shot him a dirty look, making a mental note to 'get back at that git' later.

Ramona carefully appraised Bellatrix, taking in her unnecessary wrap and her swollen lips with a critical expression on her lined face. She had never liked any of the Black sisters. Bellatrix was a 'wild whore', Narcissa was a 'fake sissy' and Andromeda was a 'plain bookworm'. But she had learnt not to voice her displeasure out loud. Arrakis was well pleased by the match and looking at Bella's disheveled state and Rodolphus' bright eyes, so was her youngest son.

She nodded in agreement and sat down, ordering the house elves to serve the food.

"Rab!" Bella greeted Rabastan enthusiastically. He was so like the elder brother she had always wanted. Sometimes she was sure that she had agreed to marry Rodolphus just because of his elder brother. Rabastan who had been observing the scene with amused eyes, winked at her, not fooled in the slightest by Rodolphus' lame lies. Ramona observed this exchange silently, disapproving of Bella's closeness with her elder son. The last thing she needed was a feud between her sons over some girl.

"So Bellatrix", she said, starting a conversation. "I heard you eldest cousin got sorted into Gryffindor? Quite a scandal, obviously. I sincerely hope that Walburga is no _too_ hysterical."

Bella smiled at her sweetly- a dangerous sign. "Sirius _likes_ to make my aunt hysterical. It's one of the many joys of having a rebellious son. After all, we all remember how distressed _you_ were when the rumors about Rabastan and that mudblood girl were doing rounds."

Ramona's eye twitched in anger at her rudeness. Rabastan looked amused at the verbal sparring. This was routine. Rodolphus sighed. So much for making Bella behave, he thought.

"Of course, Bellatrix. I quite understand the woes of a mother. I also expect you to get familiar with them since I expect the cackling of young Lestranges in the house soon."

Bellatrix almost gagged. Rodolphus coughed violently over a piece of roll and Rabastan put his knuckles in his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He didn't want to imagine Bella with a child. She would slaughter the poor thing with her eyes alone.

Let me kill her now, Bella thought. The bitch! The world would be a better place without her.

Rodolphus grabbed her hand under the table to calm her down. A lunch time brawl wasn't exactly what he had in his mind when he had proposed this get together.

"Of course, Mrs. Lestrange", Bella echoed her back before he could stop her. "Let me assure you that your son is _very_ enthusiastic about these things. I mean, this isn't the only time we've been late to lunch, eh?"

Rabastan couldn't stop himself now. He let out a shout of laughter. Rodolphus bowed his head in defeat and Ramona tried her best to avoid bursting into tears of embarrassment, instead staring at Bellatrix with a scandalized expression on her face.

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:- An Unusual Agreement**

**Andromeda's POV**

I could almost hear my bones cracking due to all the exertion. Another wave of irritation hit me as I failed to transfigure my teacup yet again.

"Come now Meda!" Titus said exasperatedly. "You aren't trying hard enough."

With that my patience broke. All the trademark Black temper came roaring to the surface and I hurled a shoe at his scowling face, all magic forgotten. It caught him in the jaw and his lip began bleeding profusely.

"Merlin woman!" he yelped. "That's it! I'm not tutoring you any more." He stuttered in rage and indignation for a few seconds and then turned and left for his dormitory, cursing under his breath.

I sat down heavily on the nearest chair and glanced dejectedly around the empty classroom. What was I doing here again? Practicing transfiguration, of course! Merlin, help me! It was two days ago that I had realized that I couldn't even transfigure vertebrates, let alone attempt complex NEWT level transfiguration. I couldn't exactly blame myself. It had always been my worst subject and I had only taken it because mother had told me to do so. Professor McGonagall had advised me quite solemnly to get some help from my friends and so the idiot I was I turned to Titus, and the bigger idiot that he was, he agreed to tutor me.

Big mistake! It had been two days and my patience was already stretched to the breaking point. I probably shouldn't have hurled a shoe at him- although my inner Bellatrix screamed that he had deserved it-but his teaching skills were downright pathetic. I probably should be thankful that Bella wasn't at school anymore or it would have been me getting hit by shoes for being so incompetent.

This week was a miserable one. It couldn't have been a more terrible way to kick start my last year at Hogwarts. The family's reaction to Sirius' sorting ranged from unpleasant to beyond terrible. The poor boy had received no less than five howlers from my mother and aunt combined. I was surprised that Bella hadn't sent him one. But I doubt that the howlers had had the desired effect. I had seen him and his messy haired friend roaring with laughter at Walburga's raspy shrieking.

But Sirius was the least of my ever growing list of problems. Samson Rowle had been stalking me ever since the welcome feast and I couldn't help but get a little bugged out my his advances. I had danced with him during Bella's engagement party after a lot of pestering on my mother's part and since then he had deluded himself into thinking that we were made for each other. He corned me in corridors, followed me to classes and even ambushed me on my way to the bathroom.

It amused Titus to no end and the git had outright refused to help me get rid of Rowle. Even Cissa, who was usually quite serious about my prospects of finding a groom had laughed hysterically when he had gifted me a bouquet of black roses and had started singing A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love in an uncanny imitation of Celestina Warbeck.

Another of my problems was a certain blonde haired Hupplepuff named Ted Tonks who I'd been assigned to patrol with. I don't think I had ever met a more cheery and talkative person; and to think I had grown up with Cissa. But while Cissa's incessant chattering was irritating, Tonks was weirdly interesting. I know mother would probably have a stroke at the idea of me liking a mudblood but I couldn't help but get drawn to his twinkling electric blue eyes and amusing stories. He chattered all through the stony silence I tried to maintain during patrols and even succeeded in coaxing me to talk back to him sometimes. It was awkward at its best but it appeared that he didn't seem to mind in the least. Inspite of all the awkwardness, his idle chatter was music to the ears after the Slytherins' malicious gossiping.

I sighed and looked around the empty classroom again, wondering of ways to give up Transfiguration without igniting my mother's wrath. I sighed again as I realized that there were none. I picked up my bag, shoving the insanely thick volume of Standard Book of Spells- Grade 7 in it with a lot more force than necessary. As I was walking down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room, I could hear faint voices behind me. I stopped and listened harder. A student out of bed after hours? I grinned wickedly as a readied myself to hand out detentions to the imbecile.

"Hey! Wait up!" a strangely familiar voice was yelling. I yelped as I felt something tiny wriggle past my legs. As I turned around to find the source of all the commotion, someone collided with me in way that was vaguely familiar. Strong arms caught me before I hit the ground and I gasped in surprise as I stared into electric blue irises. What the…..

"Tonks!" I yelled and he immediately let go of me, stumbling backwards and cursing as he tripped over his own feet. I glared at his sheepish face.

"How does it happen that you manage to ram into me every single time I see you?"

He had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry", he said sheepishly. "I was chasing my teacup and didn't see you there".

It took me a minute. "You were…..chasing your teacup? But why...Wait! _What?"_

He grinned. "I was practicing for transfiguration in the library and my teacup got sturdy legs. As soon as I let go of him he took off on his tiny little legs, the cheeky fellow. I was trying to catch him", he explained.

I couldn't decide what was more weird- the fact that he was chasing after a teacup or that he had just referred to it as 'he'. Then I realized that he had managed to perform the switching spell that had bothering me all evening with apparent ease and I scowled. "It's after curfew", I said lamely.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm a prefect too." Then he looked at my disheveled state curiously. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"None of your business, muggleborn."

"No need to get all snappy, Dromeda. Though you're undoubtedly cute when you're scowling."

The nerve of the little twat! Did I mention another of my problems? My new nickname! Tonks had decided that my name was too long and calling me Black was confusing as there were three of us at school. He wouldn't call me Meda because I had told him that he was neither friend nor family. So instead of resorting to calling me Black like any normal person would have, he insisted on calling me _Dromeda_ and inspite of me threatening to hex him several times for it, he stuck with it like a lizard on a wall.

"Don't call me that! And just go and chase after your damn teacup before I turn you into one", I snapped irritably. "How did you manage to transfigure it anyway? I've been trying to do that all evening." The question escaped me before I could control my words. I cursed under my breath. _What the hell? I didn't authorize that question! Damn you brain! _This was another thing that annoyed me. The lanky Hupplepuff always made me say stupid things.

Instead of gloating and flaunting his Transfiguration skills like I had expected him to, he smiled good naturedly and said, "I could help you with it if you like. I'm horrible at Ancient Runes but Transfiguration is one subject I can tackle."

I gaped at him, a little taken aback by his modest offer. He ran a hand through his hair, not meeting my eyes and I realized that he was as shocked as I was.

"I can't", I said.

He gave a small smile. "Obviously", he said. "It would ruin your reputation if someone found out that you were accepting help from a mudblood."

I cringed. It was strange how I could say and hear that derogatory slur without giving it a second thought but it made me uncomfortable to hear Tonks use it. I looked at him and although my brain and Black genes all screamed at me to put the muggleborn in his rightful place, a part of me I didn't recognize willed me accept his offer, if only to prove him wrong.

Raising my head high and looking straight into his ocean blue eyes I said, "Monday, in the library at seven. You mention this to anyone and I_ annihilate_ you."

**a/n:**

**Sorry for the delay in update. But I was stuck b/w a ginormous amount of school work and preparation for my exams. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- A Suitable Name**

**Hey! It has been ages…..literally. But exams, lack of holidays and a bad case of writer's block are a deadly combination. So here's a brand new chapter for you! Read and REVIEW!**

The Knights of Walpurgis was a common household name amongst most pureblood families residing in London and France, most of which were purely Slytherin. Many of these families had provided generous financial aid to the organization, as a result of which it was now flourishing in the backdrop of the wizarding world. Its leader was none other than the esteemed Tom Riddle Jr, a handsome, middle aged man who exuded power and authority. He had a reputation for ruthlessly pursuing what he desired-much like his devoted followers- and was known to be an entrancing orator. He did not command just respect but thrived on seeing fear sparkle in the eyes of his followers and enemies alike. The knights worked with the agenda of purifying the wizarding world of all the dirty blooded muggleborns, who they believed weren't fit to wipe the slime of the pureblood's boots. In their books blood traitors- the pureblood wizards who sympathized with the mudbloods- were no better than the muggleborns themselves. The Knights were purists who boasted of a fine pureblood lineage and exceptional magical capabilities. They sought to eradicate every single person who threatened to destroy the sanctity of the ewizarding world.

It was amusing to know that none of the Knights knew about their master's halfblood lineage. They were blissfully unaware of Riddle's muggle father and of the childhood he spent in a muggle orphanage. What they did know was that he was the last surviving descendant of the Great Salazar Slytherin, founder of the noble house of Slytherins at Hogwarts; a fact which was highlighted by the snake Nagini that accompanied him everywhere he went like a dark shadow. Riddle spent a better part of the Knight's meeting conversing with Nagini in parseltongue. This was both unnerving and enthralling for the Knights.

On that particular Tuesday morning, the knight's had gathered in the enormous ballroom of the Lestrange Manor. Riddle and their host Rabastan Lestrange were yet to arrive. Rodolphus stood with Samuel Borgin, the owner of the shop of dark artifacts Borgin and Burke in Knockturn Alley, and Bellatrix stood conversing with her cousin Evan Rosier. The newly recruited members huddled in corner unsure of what they had to do.

A blast of icy air and strangled hissing announced the arrival of Riddle and Nagini, Rabastan at their heels. At once, the entire audience sank to their knees as Riddle swept past them into the room. They sat around a large table, Riddle at its head and Rabastan occupying the much coveted right seat. Nobody was surprised when Bellatrix sat on his left, Rodolphus beside her.

Riddle look expectantly at Rabastan who cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Evan and I talked in length to Derby Higgins about the Dark Lord's proposal while we were in France. Unfortunately for Higgins he made it painfully clear that his allegiance lied with the blood traitors."

He paused and looked at Rosier who smirked.

"His body was found by his wife in his Manor's basement. No one knew about our meeting."

The Knights smiled appreciatively while Riddle's face remained blank. He inclined his head urging Rabastan to continue

"We met Higgins' wife at his funeral and convinced her to let us take a look at Derby's collection. We found…..this."

Rabastan pulled out a case from underneath the table. He opened it to reveal a shriveled hand clenching and unclenching slowly. The Dark Lord touched the hand lightly.

"The Hand of Glory", he said. "It gives light only to the bearer. Very useful for petty thieves and criminals. It's of no use to me though."

The Knights shifted uncomfortably. Borgin however, leaned forward excitedly. "My Lord, Allow me to have a look at the hand. It could be a priceless treasure."

Riddle turned to Borgin who squirmed under his gaze. He sighed in relief when Riddle nodded his assent.

"Higgins' death was quite unfortunate", he said. "However, what displeases me most if the fact that he is not the only one who continues to oppose me. Several pureblood families like the Potters, the McKinnons, the Longbottoms and the Prewetts have been vehemently and very foolishly against me. I think it's time to make them realize that I do _not_ like disobedience." His thin lips curled into an unpleasant smile.

"I believe it's time for the wizarding world to undergo a change for the _greater good_." Nagini hissed in response to his words and several people shuddered at the malice in his voice.

"Crabbe!" he barked suddenly. Devin Crabbe jumped in fright, his fat face contorting with fear.

"We have a guest with us today. She is waiting in the basement. I would like you to escort her here."

Crabbe jumped up hastily and headed towards the basement. A chilly silence presided over the table. Riddle surveyed the Knights as he stroked Nagini's head and whispered to her in Parseltongue. A piercing scream shattered the silence and several people jumped. Bellatrix stiffened like a predator did on smelling his prey. Crabbe's heavy footfalls echoed in the empty corridor and he entered the room with the supposed_ guest_ in tow.

It was a woman- no older than forty-being levitated across the room by a sweaty faced Crabbe. Bella grinned. Meetings were always more fun when there was an interrogation.

Riddle stood up and looked up at the revolving body of the woman.

"Let me introduce you to Melanie Hopkirk, sister and colleague to Mafalda Hopkirk of the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry. She has quite rightfully_ earned_ an invitation to the Manor today. Ms. Hopkirk was the one who had given several valuable inputs to the article about the Knights in the Prophet. She was quite vocal about her belief in how we are the magical counterparts of organized _Muggle_ crime."

There were several hisses of outrage. Riddle sneered and continued.

"Ms. Hopkirk is of the opinion that I am a cowardly, power hungry wizard who has decided to destroy worldly peace." He shook his head in anger. "It is one thing to disapprove of something and quite another to defame it so with misplaced accusations. Ms. Hopkirk had been forming a committee to pass a bill to disband the Knights and she has quite vehemently refused to name the people who are siding with her. I think some persuasion is in order."

He paused and looked at the Knights, cocking an eyebrow. "Bellatrix, perhaps?" he looked at her questioningly and his lips curled in approval as she nodded.

The others backed off several paces. They knew that their Lord was angry when he chose Bella for an interrogation. She was downright brutal in her _persuasion techniques_. She held none of the apprehension the others held when they tortured another human being. To her it was a sport.

Bellatrix advanced on the woman, her wand held aloft. Melanie Hopkirk had regained some of the consciousness and she took in her surroundings with bewildered eyes that widened in fear when she spotted Bella.

"The names?" asked Bellatrix.

"I don't know", the woman sobbed. "I swear I don't know. The members were made to forget after the meeting. Please let me go." She dissolved in tears again.

Bella's eyes narrowed in irritation. I there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was somebody crying.

"In that case" she said and pointed her wand straight at Melanie's face. "_Legilimens_."

Melanie screamed in pain as Bella invaded her mind, surfing though memories to find the guarded memory. She encountered the wall and doubled the force of the spell, knocking against the enchantment, trying to find a weak kink.

Melanie thrashed in pain, eyes rolling and froth forming at her lips. After a few minutes of failed attempts to break through the barrier, Bella released the spell and yelled, "Crucio!"

The Cruciactus Curse was known to weaken the mental barriers. The other Knights watched enthralled as Bellatrix tortured the woman, face contorted with fury. Melanie Hopkirk had never known such agony. The pain overpowered her senses and paralyzed her body. The next time Bellatrix sifted through her memories there was no barrier to be broken.

She flashed a victorious smile at Riddle who nodded.

"Finish it", he commanded.

She raised her wand again, pointing it at Melanie's chest, enjoying the feeling of power and reckless abandon.

"Avada Kedavra", she whispered and in a brilliant flash of green light Melanie Hopkirk passed from woman, to silhouette to legend.

"Pity", Riddle announced to his stunned followers. "Every drop of magical blood spilled is a waste. Perhaps it's time to cleanse it of filth once and for all. It's time for the Knights to truly become the _death eaters_ and for me abandon this muggle alias and become _Lord Voldemort_."

"Morsemodre", he shouted and the Knights watched with wide eyes as a greenish skull shot up from his wand and hovered above the corpse of Melanie Hopkirk, which became the first of many cadavers to be illuminated in its glow.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
